Red Velvet and White Chocolate
by GrayBlueSky
Summary: He really did hate sweet things, but when it came to Lucy, she made everything better.


_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima!_

 **Red Velvet and White Chocolate**

 _Every moment I've spent with you...Is like a beautiful dream come true._

"Do you like strawberries, Natsu?"

Natsu looked down at Lucy with raised eyebrows. The blonde mage looked up at her pink haired partner with wide brown eyes full of curiosity.

Shrugging, Natsu turned back around, staring straight as they made their way to the guild after a mission.

"I like meat better." Natsu answered and Lucy sighed in exasperation.

Happy had been flying right beside Natsu, but moved towards Lucy and plopped on her shoulder. "I prefer fish. Can you buy me some?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, muttering, "You can buy your own."

She heard the blue feline whine, but ignored him.

She looked down and then glanced up at Natsu again. He had crossed his arms behind his head and was looking forward with a nonchalant expression.

Lucy fiddled with the hems of her skirt before she blurted, "What about chocolate?"

Natsu stopped walking, looking back down at her and arching an eyebrow. "Why are you asking so many questions, weirdo?"

The celestial mage heard Happy snicker and her hands balled into fists as she exclaimed, "I'm not weird!" She then looked to the side and mumbled, "I'm just curious…"

She really was. Valentine's day was just a few days away, and she had thought of making chocolate dipped strawberries for her special someone.

That special someone was, of course, non other than Fairy Tail's infamous fire dragon slayer.

Yes, Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's celestial spirit mage, liked Natsu Dragneel. She had for a while now. If she was being honest, she had started seeing her pink haired best friend differently since the grand magic games.

However, she had realized she was in love with him much later. It had been a normal day. They had been sitting at the guild, and he had been his goofy self, eating more than she thought was normal for a human being, fighting with Gray, starting a brawl at the guild, and then getting beaten by Erza. In the end, he had returned to their table, grinning at her and later that day, they had walked together to her apartment. She had stared at him the entire time, a smile adorning her lips. Every little thing he did, she would find herself looking at the pink haired dork. Her favorite dork.

It was hard falling for her best friend, though. She feared everything would change once she confessed. Would he reject her? Would they not be friends anymore? Partners? She didn't want that. Their friendship was far more important to her than anything else. She could deal with these feelings by herself if it meant she could continue being with Natsu, even if it was just as friends.

But, every time he came near her, he had her hands trembling, her cheeks getting so red that steam would probably rise from her head, and her heart beated so fast that it threatened to jump out of her. She felt a hundred different things when around him, and it was terrifying and fascinating all at once. It was the first time she had ever felt like this for someone, after all.

She had been searching for the perfect prince charming, someone who would be similar to her, someone smart and charming. But in the end, she fell for the hard headed, pink haired dragon slayer. He wasn't smart, but he was strong. He wasn't a prince-more like a dragon. The dragon that always looked after the princes. He was loyal. He was perfectly imperfect. She liked all his flaws, because that's what made Natsu who he was. The Natsu that had turned her entire world upside down. He had brightened her gloomy world. He had held her hand when she most needed someone there for her.

Her prince charming - well actually dragon- had been right beside her the entire time, a scarf-wearing, pink haired, childish boy. She hadn't expected for this to happen. To think that the boy she had met three years ago in Hargeon would be her first love…

Feeling someone flick her forehead, made her snap out of her thoughts. Blinking up at him, she saw Natsu giving her a confused look. "Whatcha spacing out for, weirdo?"

Lucy glared at him. "Stop calling me that!"

Natsu sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he asked, "Why are you asking weird questions?"

Blushing, Lucy looked away from Natsu. Of course he wouldn't know about Valentine's day.

Snickering, Happy exclaimed, "Because it's going to be Valentine's day, of course!" Lucy's eyes widened, and Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused. "And she llllllliiiiikes you!"

"Oh shut it you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled, her cheeks turning a deep red color. Before she could deliver the hit she had coming the cat's way, he had flown off towards Natsu, landing on his partner's head.

Huffing, Lucy crossed her arms in front of her self and murmured, "I'm going to make chocolate dipped strawberries for Valentine's day, and I just wanted to know if you would like some?"

She glanced up at Natsu, her cheeks darkening more, if possible. Happy had a knowing smile on his face as he stared at Lucy, knowing exactly what she meant by that question. She wanted Natsu to be her Valentine! She had been obvious enough.

But not to Natsu. He stared at her dumbfoundedly.

He then made a face. "Strawberries dipped in chocolate?" He asked, and then looked at Lucy as though she had gone crazy. "You know I hate sweet things, Lucy."

Lucy frowned, glancing down at her boots. "I know… It's just… It's Valentine's day and I thought…" She felt a painful lump form in her throat. She tried smiling her feelings away in spite of the oncoming tears. Why was she acting this way? Why couldn't they just be friends? Why couldn't it just be like it had been before? Why did she have to feel this way?

Shaking her head, she half-heartedly smiled at her pink haired partner and said, "Never mind! It was stupid of me to even ask. Of course you wouldn't care about Valentine's day."

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, confused of what was happening. He actually didn't even know what this whole Valentine's day thing was about.

"It's alright!" Lucy grinned up at him, fighting back her tears. She didn't even know why she was getting so emotional. Stupid hormones. "Let's just get to the guild!"

He nodded, smiling slightly though he was still looking unsure.

Once they entered the guild, noises filled Lucy's ears. She smiled as soon as she saw her guildmates sitting around in the guild tables, talking and laughing with each other.

But the guild had been different. It had been decorated, by no doubt, MiraJane Strauss.

Lucy's eyes widened, her mouth falling open as she looked around the guild. It had been decorated in pink and red streamers and heart shaped balloons, with posters everywhere propagating a Valentine's day party the guild was going to have.

Looking to her side, Lucy saw Natsu look around the guild as well, his nose scrunching up. "What the hell happened to the guild?!" He shrieked.

Sighing, Lucy rolled her eyes at the idiot that held the key to her heart. How he had stolen her heart, she will never know. Well, she did, but sometimes he made her question it.

Happy face palmed himself as he flew off his partner's head and landed on the floor beside him mumbling, "They're decorations for Valentine's day, Natsu."

Natsu arched his eyebrows. Sighing once again, Lucy walked off towards the bar, in need of something sweet to get her mind off of Natsu.

Staring at her back as she walked off, Natsu asked, "What's this whole Valentine's day thing anyway?"

Happy raised an eyebrow at his best friend, a little shocked. "God Natsu, you really are clueless."

Natsu glared at him and the feline decided that now was a good time to go look for Carla.

"Hey you didn't answer my question!" Natsu yelled at him, but Happy hadn't answer him, flying off to the back of the guild in search of his Valentine.

Sighing in defeat, Natsu sat down at the nearest, unoccupied table, feeling very confused. Was this day important? Was it important to Lucy? Was that why she was acting weird?

Just as he was about to stand up and go ask Lucy about this Valentine thing, he heard someone yell, "But Juvia wants to give Gray-sama something! Juvia wants to tell Gray-sama-"

Natsu watched as Gray glanced at Juvia over his shoulder. He was frowning, and Natsu's brows furrowed, confused. What the heck were those two going about now?

Juvia seemed sad, while Gray just looked tired. He gave her a small smile as he muttered, "Please don't waist your time on me, Juvia. I don't deserve it."

With wide eyes, Natsu watched Gray walk passed his table, leaving a confused looking Juvia behind as he made his way out the guild.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Natsu tried to figure out what he had just seen. What the hell did Gray mean by that? And what had those two been talking about? Could it'd been about the whole Valentine's day crap?

Sighing, he slumped over the table, his forehead flat on its sticky surface. At least, he wasn't the only one that was hating this stupid day. It seemed like the stripping pervert wasn't a big fan of it either. Maybe he could explain to him about it?

Groaning into the table, Natsu closed his eyes. This whole thing was giving him a headache. He was hungry. Maybe food was the answer! That always made everything better!

Just then, he felt someone put a hand on his head. "Natsu?"

A shadow loomed over him, but he didn't have to look up to see who it was. Her sweet voice and vanilla scent gave her away just fine. Looking up, Natsu saw his blonde partner standing beside him, a concerned look on her usually bright face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Natsu raised his head, resting his chin on his arms. "Yeah, I'm alright." Lucy raised an eyebrow, and Natsu couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Should he ask her? He wanted to. He wanted to know why she cared so much. Why she had looked sad when he said he didn't like sweets.

But before he could utter a word, someone called out, "Lu-chan!"

The blonde looked back to see her short, book loving friend running towards her. "Let's get going! Mira already gave me a list of things she wants us to buy for her. What kind of chocolates will you be buying? Just white chocolate?" The short, blue haired girl blabbered away, completely ignoring Natsu.

Lucy smiled and nodded. Natsu watched her, noticing her forced smile. Was she still sad? Feeling guilty, Natsu grabbed her arm before she could step away from him.

Looking back at him with wide eyes, Lucy watched Natsu grin at her. Levy's eyes were just as wide, barely noticing his presence.

"About what you asked me before," he started and Lucy's cheeks flushed crimson. "I don't really mind dark chocolate."

He was grinning widely at her and her heart went into overdrive. His grin was apparently contagious, for she grinned back at him. And this time, it wasn't forced.

"Okay!" Lucy giggled, pulling away a wide eyed Levy. He watched them walk out the guild and sighed as he slumped onto the table again.

Why the hell had he just said that?! He hadn't lied, though. He didn't mind dark chocolate, but he'd rather have something spicy.

Closing his eyes, Natsu figured he'd just said it to make her happy. That's how he liked Lucy the best, when she was smiling. He didn't want to be the cause of her sadness. He wanted to make her happy.

That's all he'd ever want.

Because that's part of Lucy. Being happy all the time, being friendly and nice. She is always smiling, but… there's a smile, a smile that sometimes… she only shows to him. Like when he saves her, when he vows to keep his promises to her, or when he's just being his dumb self.

The way her chocolate-brown eyes sparkle as they lock on his, it makes his stomach get a weird feeling. But it's not a bad feelings, it's just something he can't explain.

She has the kind of smile that makes him want to smile back every time. And he does, because it's that contagious. That's why, he always tries to protect that smile. Because without it, she's just not his Lucy. He can't bare seeing her sad and in tears… That-

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone take a seat across from him. "Rough day, Salamander?"

Natsu glanced up at the iron freak and groaned. "It's none of your business, metal face."

The iron dragon slayer glared at the idiot sitting in front of him. "Well, fuck yourself." They were both silent for what felt like hours and Gajeel raised an eyebrow, having expected the other dragon slayer to retort something. "You look fucking bummed. Did something happen between you and Bunny girl?"

Natsu shook his head. Why did he conclude so quickly that it had to do with Lucy? Was he so obvious?

He straightened then, feeling his blood drain from his face. "It's just the stupid decorations." He looked around the guild to make his point. "The colors are giving me a headache." He muttered, deciding that would be the perfect excuse for his foul mood. He wasn't going to ask Gajeel to tell him about this freakingly weird holiday. Not in a million years.

The iron dragon slayer's eyebrow studs drew together. "The colors…" He started and then he grinned. "Gihihi. Aren't they your colors though? Finally growing tired of your girly hair color?"

Natsu's eyebrows twitched, standing atop of the bench he had been sitting on, his hands bawling into fists. "What was that, you iron eating freak?!"

Gajeel's grin widened, also standing. "We both know you heard that perfectly, pinky."

"You're asking for a fight, metal face." Natsu greeted.

Gajeel laughed. "I never back down from a fight I know I can easily win!"

They were soon in a dust cloud of flailing limbs and biting heads, scattering food and splintering tables every which way. Fire and metal clashed and soon other members joined in.

It was again, just another regular day at Fairy Tail.

* * *

The next day, Natsu entered the guild with a wide grin, Happy flying by his side.

"I'm starving!" He yelled out as he made his way towards the bar. Happy flew right behind him, sitting down on the counter.

Natsu had eaten his regular breakfast Mira prepared for him, Happy munching onto a fish beside him.

Just as he had finished, and he sat back and patted his enlarged stomach, he noticed the movement behind the double doors that lead to the guild's kitchen.

"What the…" He started, sitting up with raised eyebrows. "What's going on back there?" He asked. He could hear girl voices and the movement of plates, pans and trays.

"The girls are making chocolate desserts for tomorrow!" Happy answered.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. But it only took him a few seconds to understand what his best friend had just said. Tomorrow was the Valentines thing day.

Standing on the bar counter, Happy said, "I'm gonna go make something for Carla! I'm sure she'll say she'll be my Valentine if I give her tasty chocolate! And she'll probably be impressed if she know's I made it!"

Scrunching his eyebrows, Natsu asked, "Valentine? What the hell is this day exactly about?"

Sighing, Happy shook his head and explained, "It's a day to celebrate love, Natsu. You give chocolates to those you love. That's why I'm going to give Carla tasty chocolate!"

Natsu watched his partner fly off towards the kitchen, leaving him all alone as he murmured, "Love?"

He blinked a few times as he stared blankly down at the bar counter. There was such a day? A day in which people celebrated love? But how…? Just by giving chocolates to the people they loved? Couldn't you just do that any day of the year? Why was this day special?

Looking around the guild, he sighed at the red and pink color decorations everywhere. He then noticed Erza and Gray sitting on a table by the center of the guild and strode off to their direction.

He sat down at their table sighing. Gray raised an eyebrow at him, asking, "What's with you, fire breath?"

Crossing his arms over the table, Natsu mumbled, "I don't get what the big deal is about tomorrow. Isn't it just another day?"

Gray sighed, raising a glass of water to his lips and taking a few swigs. "Not to everyone." He muttered.

Erza nodded at that, not looking up from her slice of strawberry cheesecake. "It's a cliche holiday, just to make us all go out to spend our jewels on chocolate." She stated calmly, nodding at her own words as she forked another chunk of her favorite flavored cake.

Gray raised an eyebrow at that. Natsu just watched her with a pensive look, mumbling, "Why do we have to buy chocolates?"

Sighing once again, Gray was about to answer but stopped himself when Mira stopped at their table, having just placed the lemonade he had ordered in front of him. She stared at Natsu wide eyed as she exclaimed, "How can you not know why chocolates are important on Valentine's day?!"

Natsu shrugged, not really understanding why Mira was so shocked. Was this something everyone was supposed to know?

Mira took hold of his arm, pulling him away from the table as she stated, "I'll tell you all about it! I'm sure a certain someone is going to thank me later!"

The dense dragon slayer raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Who would care if he knew why chocolates were so important for tomorrow?

Mira giggled, dragging him towards the bar counter and winking back at Natsu over her shoulder, "It's a secret."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. Why was it a secret? It wasn't even a big deal, right? It was just a day you gave chocolates to your nakama.

Cana had been sitting at the bar and turned in her stool, waving Natsu and Mira over. "Whatcha two up to?"

Natsu sighed, sitting down on the empty bar stool beside Cana. Mira walked behind the bar and leaned over, her arms crossed over the counter as she smiled. "I'm going to teach Natsu about Valentine's day."

Cana slung an arm around Natsu's shoulder and smirked. "Oh! So he's finally getting the 'talk'?" Natsu glared at her and her grin widened. "Well, it's about damn time kid!"

Natsu huffed, turning around in his stool and making a move to leave, but Cana stopped him. "Oh come on, I was just kidding."

Mira sighed. "Play nice, Cana." She then looked at Natsu and smiled again. "First of all, Valentine's day is a very special day for most girls."

Natsu looked at Mira with raised eyebrows, turning to sit straight again. "Is that why all the girls are in the kitchen, making some kind of chocolate dessert?"

He could smell the sweet scent from miles away. He'd rather have them cooking meat. If they were going to stink up the guild, at least it should be a smell he would enjoy.

Mira nodded. "Yes! Girls sometimes make chocolates for the guys they like on Valentine's day." She giggled when Natsu's eyebrows scrunched together. "They sometimes do it to prompt their confessions. They give them chocolate and then confess their feelings."

Natsu thought over that for a few seconds and then nodded. Mira's smile widened and she inched closer to the counter. "Do you get it now?"

Sighing, Natsu murmured, "Kind of." He rubbed the back of his neck and then continued, "But isn't it kinda stupid?"

Cana bursted out laughing and raised her beer mug as she exclaimed, "Cheers to that!"

Mira glared at her and Natsu stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"It's not stupid." Mira sighed. "It's love. That's what Valentine's day is all about."

Natsu blinked a few times before he said, "Happy said something similar earlier." He looked down at the bar counter and then sighed. "So it's pretty much a day you give chocolates to your nakama, right?"

Both Mira and Cana blinked at Natsu before they glanced at each other and then looked back at him.

Cana set her mug down on the counter and shook her head. "Dumb as ever." She muttered.

Mira sighed, nodding at Cana.

"It's much more than just that, Natsu." She told him and Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Let's see…" She started, tapping her index finger on her chin. She grinned seconds later. "Have you ever liked a girl, Natsu? Had any romantic feelings for her?"

She was grinning mischievously, a glint in her eyes that made Natsu scoot away from the bar counter. "Romantic feelings?" He repeated, furrowing his eyebrows in question.

Natsu folded his arms over the bar counter, thinking over Mira's question. Had he ever felt any sort of feelings like those... ? One name popped in his mind and his eyes widened as he pictured Lucy's smiling face.

"No." He lied, frowning as he rubbed his head. This whole romantic crap was giving him a headache.

Mira's smile drop and she looked to the side before she looked at Natsu again. "Well, on Valentine's day, people give chocolates to those they love. Not just to their nakama. That's why Happy wants to make some for Carla."

Natsu nodded, understanding a little bit more about this strange holiday.

"Oh." Natsu answered, rubbing his head. He had been lost in his own thoughts. Why had he thought of Lucy when Mira asked him if he had ever felt any sort of romantic feelings for someone? Did he… He shook his head before the thought could even cross his mind. He couldn't. They were nakama and she… She probably didn't see him like that…

"Natsu!" Looking up, Natsu saw Happy flying his way. The exceed landed in front of him, extending a fish with a bow on it for him to see. "Look! This will be my gift for Carla! Do you think she'll like it?"

Natsu eyed the fish and then looked back at his partner. "I thought you said you were going to make her chocolates?"

Happy sighed. "It's too hard. That's why I tried baking cookies. But they turned out worse! All of them burned! Erza is terrible at cooking…" He muttered the last part and Natsu's eyebrows rose in question. The feline's eyes then widened and he glanced in Mira's direction. "By the way, it'd be a good idea if you went and checked on the kitchen, or Erza will burn the entire guild down, like those cookies!" Happy snickered but Mira's eyes widened in horror and she rushed towards the double doors that led to the kitchen.

Cana watched Mira rush off and chuckled. "Erza's about to be banned from the kitchen." She murmured as she took a drink from her mug.

Natsu nodded, the smell of burned cookies filling his nostrils.

Happy starred in the direction of the kitchen before he turned back around and plopped himself down on the bar counter. "It's crazy in there." He mumbled. "They're all running around the kitchen, trying to get their chocolates ready for tomorrow. Juvia made a mess as she baked three different cakes, making us all try them and tell her which one was the best! The first was terrible!" He made a face of disgust and Natsu chuckled.

"She's probably going to give it to the ice princess." Natsu concluded.

Happy nodded. "Obviously! She even made it in a heart shape!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. He looked down at the counter, raking his fingers through his thick hair before he mumbled, "Do you think… Do you think Lucy's baking something for someone special?"

Happy and Cana both stared at Natsu wordlessly. Natsu raised an eyebrow. Had he said something weird? Yeah. He was interested in knowing if Lucy had someone special, like Happy and Juvia. Was she making something for the guy she liked? Natsu squirmed in his seat, not liking the thought of Lucy with some other guy.

"She is." Someone answered and Natsu looked up to find Lisanna leaning over the bar counter, smiling at him.

"Who's the guy?" He demanded, half rising from his seat. Lisanna's eyes widened. She stared at him for a few seconds before she giggled.

"Oi!" Natsu heard Cana call out. "Calm down, kid." She laughed but Natsu ignored her and instead stared at Lisanna as she crossed her arms over the counter.

"Well…" Lisanna paused thoughtfully. She then smiled at Natsu. "You care about Lucy-san, right Natsu?"

Natsu nodded. "Of course!" He didn't understand why she even had to ask. Wasn't it obvious?

Lisanna's smile widened. "Because she's your nakama?"

Natsu eyed her, not understanding why she was asking him this. "Well, yeah."

"She's _just_ nakama to you?" Lisanna questioned.

"Just nakama…?" Natsu echoed. He shook his head almost instantly. No… Lucy was more. She was far more than just his nakama. "She's Lucy… She's more than just nakama… She's…" He stopped.

Why was he feeling so weird? He felt something strange in his stomach, something he hadn't ever felt before. It was hard for him to describe it, and he didn't like this strange feeling.

Lisanna smile knowingly, whispering, "Would it bother you if she gave some other guy chocolates?"

An image of a blushing Lucy giving some other guy chocolates flashed in his head and Natsu shook it away, not liking that image at all. Without thinking, his hands curled up into fists, scowling as he thought about some nameless man being with Lucy in some romantic way.

Giggling again, Lisanna stated. "I think you like Lucy-san."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I do!"

Lisanna's eyes widened and Cana almost choked on her drink, exclaiming, "You do?!"

"I knew it!" Happy yelled out.

"Of course I do." Natsu grumbled. "I've always liked her. Because..." He repeated looking down at the bar counter as he muttered, "She's nakama." She was just nakama, he thought, frowning. But… Why did he still have that weird feeling in his stomach?

Both Cana and Happy groaned.

Lisanna giggled and shook her head. "Oh, Natsu. I'm sure you know that's not all she is to you." She eyed him and he couldn't stop the small grin that took form on his lips then.

"Yeah…" He mumbled. "I guess there's more than just friendship…" He looked up in thought, a small smile gracing his lips. "She's weird, but I like when she's happy. I really love it when she smiles. When she get's excited about every little thing, I can't help this warm feeling in my stomach. And it makes me happy when I'm the reason for her happiness. And when she cries… God, that's the worst. I can't bare seeing her crying."

He paused, frowning as he looked down at the bar counter. "That's why I always try my best to make her happy again. Because I don't like seeing her sad. To me… that's the worst thing in the world. I want to make everything better for her. I want to see her smiling. That smile of hers, it's so weird, and yet makes me feel something I've never felt for anyone else. And when she smiles at me, it makes me feel extremely happy, and invisible, like I can do anything."

Both Cana and Happy gaped at Natsu.

Lisanna's eyes widened, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Natsu's eyes caught hers and she smiled. "I think you're in love with Lucy-san, Natsu." She whispered and Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

He looked to the side, his cheeks turning red. "That's love?" He asked and Lisanna giggled.

She shrugged. "I think so."

Cana chuckled, raising her mug as she exclaimed, "If that isn't love, then who the hell knows what it is!"

Natsu frowned as Happy yelled that he had known all along. He turned to stare at Lisanna and then sighed. "But..." He glanced around the guild and then back at her again. "It's just weird. I don't really get it. But I don't want things to change between us. I… I don't want to make things weird if she…" _If she doesn't love me back._

Lisanna seemed to understand him, almost reading his mind as she leaned over the bar closer to him, smiling as she said, "You won't. I promise." She winked and Natsu blinked at her assurance.

He suddenly wanted to see Lucy. He wanted to ask her is she had someone she wanted to give chocolates to.

"Is Lucy in the kitchen?" He asked, already standing from the stool he had been sitting on.

"Lucy-san?" Someone questioned from behind him and he turned around to see the younger dragon slayer there.

Wendy shook her head. "Lucy-san left earlier today to her apartment. She said it would be safer to bake at home." She chuckled, glancing towards the kitchen, where Mira was trying, but failing, to teach Erza how not to burn cookies, and potentially, the guild.

Carla sighed exasperatedly from behind Wendy, and Happy shrieked, handing Lisanna his bowed fish to hide from the white exceed. Because, who'd want the big surprise to be ruined?

"Okay!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning down at Wendy. "I'll head there then!" He called out as he ran off toward the guild doors.

"I'll go too!" Happy called out after his partner and Natsu nodded.

"Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

As he ran off in the direction of Lucy's apartment, Happy flying right beside him, he couldn't help this strange new feeling. Fear. It had mixed with the tightness in his chest and the weird feeling in his gut. He loved Lucy, he had for a long while. But he hadn't ever been able to give those feelings he had for her a name. Knowing that he loved her was one thing, but finding out if she also harbored those same feelings for him, was another.

And it scared him to find out.

* * *

Lucy hummed cheerfully as she poured melted dark chocolate into the heart shaped ice cube trays, adding fine slices of strawberry and then added more chocolate. Smiling at her work, she set the tray in her fridge.

Sighing, she turned around as she waited for the cake to be ready, adjusting her pink apron.

The timer soon beeped enthusiastically, signaling the completion of her cake, and Lucy moved towards the oven, slipping a pair of mitts before she withdrew the cake in a silver tin, a sweet smell drifting from it. She placed it down on the stove, grinning as she noticed that it had baked well.

She left it to cool for a few minutes, setting out all the other ingredients as she waited. Humming once again, she placed the white chocolate chips and coconut oil down on the counter.

The guild was going to have a Valentine's day party the next day and she had told Mira she would bake red velvet cake balls to share with everyone. Mira had smiled, thanking her for helping out. Erza had offered to share some of the cookies she'd be baking for herself, but Mira somehow doubted those would be editable.

Glancing towards her fridge, Lucy's cheeks flushed as a small smile grazed her lips. She had decided to make heart shaped chocolates for her partner. He had told her he didn't mind dark chocolate… and it had made her happy, because maybe, just maybe, she could be able to convey her feelings to him through those chocolates. She was both excited and scared for tomorrow.

Sighing, Lucy set the cake down on the counter and began to crumble it into a large bowl. Blowing away her bangs that had been covering her eyes, Lucy took hold of the cream cheese frosting and added it to the now crumbled cake, stirring everything together until it blended.

She had just finished stirring when she heard her bedroom window slide open. She dropped what she'd been doing and charged past the thick curtain that served as her kitchen door. As soon as she stepped into her bedroom, she saw Natsu and Happy there, the blue cat sitting on her bed while Natsu slide her window shut.

At the sound of her approach, Natsu quickly turned towards her and gave her his trademark grin. "Hiya Lucy!"

"What are you two doing here?!" She half yelled- half shrieked. If Natsu saw the chocolates… he would know…? She sighed. Probably not, but that hadn't calmed her racing heart.

"Natsu wanted to…" Happy started and then stopped, glancing at his partner who sent a threatening glare his way. Lucy raised an eyebrow and Happy grinned bashfully, "We were bored. So we wanted to come spend some time with you."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, nodding at Happy's words.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, thinking they were acting strange but after a few seconds of trying to decipher what was going on, she gave up, sighing as she scoped her long blonde hair into an impromptu ponytail.

"Whatever." She murmured and Happy grinned, already flying off towards her kitchen, asking if she had any fish. She sighed, shaking her head at him. Same old Happy.

Glancing back at Natsu, her cheeks flushed as he grinned at her. "It smells like red velvet." He wrinkled his nose. He sniffed and then continued, "And white chocolate." His eyes then locked on Lucy's and her cheeks flushed even more, if possible. "It also smells like dark chocolate…" Lucy gulped, if it had been anyone else, they would have already connected the dots. But this was Natsu. Oh, so dense Natsu…

Lucy inhaled deeply. And then sighed. Yep, dense, very dense. But that's the Natsu she fell for. "I'm baking red velvet cake balls for tomorrow's party."

He nodded and then his grin widened. "Need help?"

She blinked up at him, she hadn't expected him to offer her any help. She smiled, nodding. "Yeah." A part of her knew she was crazy for letting Natsu near her kitchen, but the other part didn't really care. She wanted to spend some time with him, and it seemed to her, that he did too.

Lucy stepped into the kitchen, Natsu right behind her. Happy turned to look at them, the light from the fridge reflecting on his face as he frowned at Lucy and said, "You don't have fish."

"Of course I don't." She murmured, leaving out the part that if she had, he'd eat it before she could even think about cooking it for herself. "But if you help us bake the red velvet cake balls, you can have some of them to try."

Happy raised a quizzical eyebrow, looking a little intrigued by her request as he asked, "Will they be any good?"

Lucy shrugged. "Yeah. Mira taught me how to make them, and last time I baked some they turned out really delicious."

Sighing, the blue cat said, "They better turn out tasting better than fish."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy nodded and Natsu chuckled.

"Alright." Lucy mumbled, moving the bowl to the kitchen table and placing it in the middle. She sat down at one of the chairs and Natsu sat at the other, Happy plopping himself down beside the bowl. "We'll shape this mixture into as many small balls as we can." They both nodded, Natsu grinning as he muttered that that was simple. Lucy glared at him and warned, "Don't burn anything, Natsu."

He chuckled and nodded. She then walked off towards the counter and grabbed the cookie sheet, placing it down on the table. "Once you're done molding it into a ball, you'll place it on top of this, got it?" They both nodded and Lucy grinned, "Great! Let's start then!"

Before they started, she sent them off to wash their hands, Happy beating Natsu to the kitchen sink. Lucy giggled as she watched them. She was glad they had come. It was always more fun when they were around. She smiled as Natsu attempted making a ball out of the mixture, and she had to show him how to shape it correctly.

Happy got the hang of it faster, and Lucy was actually impressed at how quickly and efficiently he worked. "They smell delicious!" He would sing every now and then.

She had laughed as she watched them argue with each other over who was better and faster. Their little competition had accelerated their task, and they had run out of the mixture far quicker than she had calculated it would take.

Placing them all in the freezer, Happy asked, "Now what?"

"We wait." She told him, humming as she turned towards the counter.

Natsu followed her, his eyebrows furrowed, "How long?"

"Around 15 minutes." She reached for a bowl on her cabinet, setting it down on the counter as she emptied the bag of white chocolate chips in it and then poured coconut oil in the small bowl. She then microwaved it for 30 seconds.

Natsu glanced down at the bowl and asked, "What's this for?"

"Once the cake balls are ready, we'll dip them into the white chocolate." She pointed to the ingredients she was mixing and Natsu nodded.

When she finished mixing, she brought the wooden spoon up to her lips, licking it as she made sure it turned out good. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she exclaimed, "It's delicious!"

She smiled and Natsu stared at her. He then grabbed the spoon, right over her hand, and moved it to his lips. Her cheeks flushed 50 different shades of red as he too licked the spoon. "It's actually not bad." He nodded, Lucy's eyes wide as she stared at him. He grinned at her, oblivious as ever as he said, "Sweet things aren't so bad."

Lucy heard Happy snickering, his paw on his mouth. He hadn't spoken the annoying phrase he always did, but she knew he was chanting it in his head.

Helping Happy take out the cake balls from the freezer, Lucy placed them on the kitchen table. "We'll stick a toothpick into each cake pop and then dip them into the white chocolate covering." She explained to them, and they both nodded. Happy ate the first two he made, and Lucy sighed, telling him to wait until they finished to eat any. The cat had pouted, murmuring that she was no fun, making Lucy glare at him and Natsu laugh.

They placed each one they'd finish back into the freezer, so the white chocolate would harden. Her partners busied themselves with that task while Lucy microwaved candy melt in a bowl.

Soon, the cake balls were ready, and they had three bowls of them on top of the kitchen table. There had been four, but certain blue feline ate them all. "They're good! Great! Delicious! But not as good as fish!" He chanted as he plopped one after another in his mouth.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the cat as she decorated the cake balls, drizzling them with the candy melts she had microwaved.

Noticing that Natsu hadn't eaten any, Lucy sat down on the table and took one for herself, biting into it before she asked, "You don't want to try them, Natsu?"

He shook his head, scrunching up his nose as he answered, "I don't really like sweet things."

Happy patted his enlarged stomach, groaning as he said, "I ate too many. But they were delicious! You're missing out, Natsu!"

Natsu shrugged and Happy yawned. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a nap." Lucy shook her head as she watched him walk off towards her bedroom, yawning again in the process.

Grabbing another cake ball, she asked Natsu, "Are you sure you don't want to try one?"

She offered him the one she'd been holding and he sighed, mumbling, "I'll try one."

Grinning, Lucy watched as he took the cake ball from her, popping it into his mouth. His eyebrows rose as he chewed and then he grinned, "It's actually not that bad!"

Lucy sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed another one from the bowl, taking a bite from it as she watched Natsu grab another one as well, popping it on his mouth and then mumbling if maybe burning them with his fire would make them taste even better.

Her eyes then widened as she stared at him, remembering that she had placed the dark chocolates in the fridge and she needed to take them out now. Walking towards the fridge, she quickly took out the tray and placed it down on the counter.

Natsu stared at her. He noticed she had grinned as she stared down at the tray, mumbling something about the shape coming out perfectly. She then took the chocolates out of the tray, and he saw the heart-shaped chocolates.

His eyes widened as he remembered what Mira had said. _Girls sometimes make chocolates for the guys they like on Valentine's day. They sometimes do it to prompt their confessions. They give them the chocolates and then confess their feelings._

Hearing Lucy hum as she opened one of the cabinets in her kitchen, reaching for a red, heart-shaped box, made his stomach somersault.

"Lucy?" The celestial mage glanced back at him, her cheeks a light shade of pink as she placed a heart-shaped chocolate into the red box. "Hmm?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, uncommonly nervous as he faced the floor. "Are those chocolates for someone special?"

Her eyes instantly widened, her mouth opening and closing until finally she exclaimed, "W-what?! Those- They-Why are you asking, Natsu?!" Her heart had been jumping violently in her chest that she wondered if Natsu could hear it. Her cheeks flushed even more as she realized that he most certainly could.

Natsu cocked his head sideways and then shrugged. "Mira said tomorrow is a day people give chocolates to those they really like, more than just as friends."

She rolled her eyes, looking down as she cursed Mira under her breath, and Natsu chuckled, obviously hearing her.

Lucy glanced back up at him, her cheeks burning as they blushed a deeper shade of red. She then nodded. Her heart went into overdrive as she whispered, "Yeah, they're for someone special." A small smile then took form on her lips, making Natsu's eyes widen.

He felt a constriction in his chest and a hollowness feeling in his gut as he watched her smile, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red and heart beats beating violently in her chest.

The next words spilled from his lips, making both their eyes widen in shock. "For who?" He hung his head, muttering, "Are they for Gray or Loke? Or some other guy outside the guild?"

Lucy felt a heavy weight settle in her chest as she watched him. After a few second of complete silence passed between them, Lucy giggled, her hand coming up to cover the silly grin on her lips. Natsu looked up at her, raising an eyebrow and she shook her head. "They're not for Gray or for Loke, or any other guy outside the guild."

Suddenly, Natsu felt the heavy feeling in chest disappear and his eyes widened as he stared at her, his heart beats beating at an abnormally fast pace.

"O-Oh." He looked down, a small smile gracing his lips. He cleared his throat then, rubbing the back of his neck, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. "That's…" _Great._

Lucy watched him, her pulse drumming in her ears, and she felt a thousand butterflies in her stomach. She smiled down at her kitchen floor, mumbling, "They're for a very special person." She took a step toward him, her heart drumming violently in her chest.

Her trembling fingers tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, her eyes glancing towards the side of the kitchen, away from Natsu. There was no backing down now, and Lucy sighed as she looked back at Natsu, her gaze locking on his as she stated, "It's for the guy that brought me to Fairy Tail. He brought me into a beautiful and fun loving family. And for that I will always be grateful to him. He changed my life for the better. Everything changed the moment I ran into him. He has saved me hundreds of times. He always goes out of his way to make sure I'm always happy. And he does make me happy. More than he probably knows." She smiled and Natsu's eyes widened.

"These chocolates… they're for the guy that has given me endless adventures to go on. For the guy I am desperately in love with, even though he's too dense to figure it out." She chuckled then, turning back around to finish placing the chocolates into the heart shaped box, and also to hide her red face from Natsu.

She had done it… She had just confessed her feelings to him. She hadn't dreamt it, right? She bit her lower lip, her hands trembling as they picked up the chocolates and dropped them inside the heart-shaped box.

Natsu stared wide eyed at the floor. He tried piecing everything she had just said together. Every single thing she had spoken… it all lead to him. And that was when his eyes widened in realization. She loved him. His breath hitched. He turned to stare at her back, looking a bit dazed. She loved him…. She really loved him.

"Is that guy… Is that guy me?" He whispered and Lucy stopped what she had been doing. She had stopped breathing, her eyes wide as she stared down at the chocolates. She then slowly looked back at him, holding his gaze.

Her cheeks flushed and her face broke into a smile. She brushed her golden blonde hair away from her eyes and giggled. "I guess it was pretty obvious. You even figured it out."

She turned away from him immediately, blushing madly as her hands trembled, staring blankly down at the kitchen counter.

Her hands curled over the counter, trying to stop shaking. She had just confessed to him. What was going to happen?Would he reject her? Call her weird? She wouldn't blame him if he just stood up and left. She had just gushed out her stupid feelings to him, after all.

Natsu stared at Lucy's back, eyes wide and a huge grin slowly taking form on his lips. She really did love him. She felt the same way. His heart swelled.

Lucy then heard his chair scrape against the floor as he got up. She bit onto her bottom lip, thinking he was going to leave. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt Natsu pressed against her back, holding her tightly to his chest. "N-Natsu?"

She felt his soft breath on the back of her neck, and goosebumps broke out all over her skin. His strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and Lucy's mouth fell open, her toes curling. She could hear and feel his heart beating madly in his chest, and she smiled, glad she wasn't the only one being affected by their closeness.

"I'm not an idiot, Lucy." His voice was low but rough, and it made Lucy's cheeks darken. His arms tightened around her then and her smile widened.

She glanced back at him, and then shrugged, "Well…" She started and Natsu glared at her playfully, making Lucy laugh out loud.

She turned around then, wrapping her arms around him, her face buried on his chest. Being this close to him, sent shivers all over her body. But she liked it. She liked being held by him this way. She loved his warmth.

"You're trembling," he whispered by the crown of her head. "Are you cold?" He started to pull away but Lucy held tightly onto him, shaking her head, "No, I'm not cold at all."

She shut her eyes tightly then, her face turning 50 shades of red.

Natsu didn't say anything else after that. He grinned and hugged her closer to him, infatuated by her strong scent. She always smelled like vanilla. He really did hate sweet things, but when it came to Lucy, she made everything better.

They stayed like that for a while before they heard Happy's sleep-tinged voice call out, "Natsu! Are we staying at Lucy's tonight?"

Lucy's eyes widened, her head coming up from Natsu's chest, placing her hands on top of his chest as she pushed herself away from their embrace. Her cheeks flushed a bright red and Natsu chuckled. She glared at him, looking down to stare at her hands on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeats on her palms.

Dropping her hands from his chest, Lucy stepped away from him, her bangs falling over her eyes.

Natsu stared at her for a few seconds before he stepped out of the kitchen, telling his partner, "Yeah. We are. I'm gonna help Lucy finish up some chocolates for tomorrow."

Happy nodded, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "Okay." He curled on top of Lucy's bed again mumbling something about Lucy's bed being the comfiest bed in Magnolia.

Chuckling, Natsu turned back towards the kitchen. Lucy had been standing by the counter, her arms crossed under her chest. She glared at him as soon as his eyes found hers.

"What?" He asked, grinning as he already knew the answer.

She huffed. "You two don't even ask if you can stay." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she turned back around towards the counter, placing the last two chocolates on the heart-shaped box.

He walked towards her , standing right behind her as he watched her close the heart- shaped box. "They smell great!" He told her and Lucy looked up at him, wide eyed. It was then that it finally registered in her mind that the chocolates had been meant to be a surprise for tomorrow.

"Get out! They were meant to be a surprise! You can't see them." Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she took in a deep breath, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Natsu grinned sheepishly. He then shrugged. "I already saw them, so…" She glared at him and he chuckled. "It's okay, Lucy. I'll act surprised if you want?"

She shook her head, sighing. "That's not it. It's just that I-"

He clamped his hand over her mouth, shutting her up and making her eyes widen. "I get it. Sorry, Lucy." He caressed her cheek, a loving smile forming on his lips. She raised an eyebrow at his apology, wanting to tell him that he didn't need to apologize but stopped herself when he spoke.

"Close your eyes, Lucy."

Lucy raise an eyebrow, "W-what? W-why?"

He sighed, he then looked down at her again, grinning as he asked, "Do you trust me?" Tilting her head to the side, she nodded, "Of course! But-"

"Then close your eyes." He whispered.

Pouting in defeat, Lucy closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, Natsu's hot and surprisingly soft lips were pressed against hers. The kiss hadn't lasted much, ending before she could even move or even open her eyes in complete shock, or even hit him or anything.

Her eyes fluttered open when the kiss ended, her eyes wide as they stared at the pink haired boy in front of her. Natsu had been grinning boyishly at her, his cheeks turning a shade very similar to his hair. Lucy blinked up at him, that was until she realized what had just happened. She had definitely not just imagined that! Her mouth opened and closed in utter shock.

"Happy valentine's day, Lucy." He grinned and Lucy raised an eyebrow. Glancing up at the clock in her kitchen wall, she realized that it was already midnight. But all she could think about as she stared at the clock was that Natsu had just kissed her. He had just stolen her first kiss!

Her entire face felt like it was on fire and she looked down at her shoes, yelling, "T-That was my first kiss, y-you idiot! A-And you haven't even confessed to me!"

Natsu chuckled, and Lucy grumbled, yelling, "Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing…" He stopped, grinning widely down at her as he whispered. "I'm just happy."

Her eyes, once again, widened in surprise. "You-"

But she didn't get to finish that thought. He linked his hand with hers, their eyes locking. He then pulled her closer to him. Natsu cupped her cheek and tilted her head slightly upwards. Their eyes met. And in that moment, his eyes had looked softer than they ever had before. Lucy felt her eyelids drop as she leaned forward, just a little, and then, his lips finally touched hers again.

The kiss was slow and tender. Natsu slid his hand around the back of her neck, holding her head gently as his lips parted hers. He paused, as if he didn't know what to do next. Smiling into the kiss, Lucy wrapped her arm around his neck and tiptoed up, leaning towards him so their lips were pressed more tightly together. And as his lips melded with hers, Lucy realized that he tasted of wood smoke, red velvet, and white chocolate. His taste sent her senses reeling, her heart thundering in her ears.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were out of breath.

Natsu tapped his forehead against hers. "You're my most precious person." He whispered and a hot flush crept into her cheeks. "I love you, Lucy."

Her heart was beating so fast by then, that she feared it would jump out of her chest.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Threading his finger through hers, he then stated, "Let's start a new adventure, just you and me."

Lucy held his gaze, his eyes glistening. He meant what he had just spoken. Her throat tightened, and hot tears stung her eyes.

Smiling his favorite smile, she whispered against his red velvet and white chocolate flavored lips, "Okay."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, this was a very long one-shot! But I really like how it turned out! Hopefully you all did as well. I would really love to know what you all thought about it, so if you can, please leave a review!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!  
**

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **Blue**


End file.
